The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A drivetrain for a vehicle may include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque. Air is drawn into a cylinder of the engine and mixed with fuel to form a combustion mixture. The combustion mixture is compressed within the cylinder and is combusted to drive a piston within the cylinder. Reciprocating motion of the piston rotates a crankshaft of the engine to produce drive torque, which may be detected by a torque sensor.
Torque sensors may be used for numerous applications in a vehicle, such as to measure a drive and brake torque and a steering-wheel torque. The torque sensors may measure rotational torque. For example, an engine crankshaft or a transmission axle may produce a rotational output torque, which may be detected by respective torque sensors. Outputs of the torque sensors may be used for engine and/or transmission control.